Mille Visages
by Diane.Y
Summary: Tu as remarqué son manège –ses dédoublements de personnalité volontaires. Quel naïf. Quel naïf !, t'es-tu dit. Tu t'es bien fait berner.


**Mille Visages**

_"Le prodige et le monstre ont les mêmes racines" _Victor Hugo

* * *

><p><em>-Journal : extrait-<em>

_Je suis un maitre pour oublier ce qui me cause du tort –les problèmes, la tension, les silences. Et c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. _

_Seulement, avec lui, ça ne marche pas. Et quand j'y pense, à ses yeux déçus, ça me ronge, comme une gangrène. Parce qu'_il me manque_. _

-1-

Tu fais ce qu'elle souhaite parce que _Madame_ est une putain de Princesse. Mais attention, pas toute douce et délicate, les apparences sont trompeuses. Tu ne dois pas la sauver d'un dragon. Parce qu'en vrai, au fond, le dragon, c'est elle. _Elle_ est le putain de dragon qui crache du feu et qui manque de te tuer sur place sous son regard de braise et ses cheveux flamboyants. _Elle_ te crache au visage des trucs dégueulassement adorables pour te tourner le dos vite, vite, avant que tu t'attaches.

Rose, en fait, tu te détruis pour elle. Et elle te détruit. Mais elle agit comme si c'était malgré elle, _pas vraiment elle_. Donc pas besoin de s'excuser. Et puis, même si elle s'excuse, tu sais que c'est pas pour de vrai. Parce qu'elle n'est même pas fichue de comprendre tout le mal qu'elle te fait.

Tu savais depuis longtemps que t'aurais dû t'éloigner…

Mais tu l'aimes bordel… et le pire c'est que tu ne sais même pas vraiment comment…

.

Tu pensais au début qu'elle méritait vraiment toute l'attention que tu lui portais. Tu le pensais vraiment. Tu voulais le penser.

Parce qu'elle avait l'air de se ficher des stéréotypes qui te collaient à la peau.

Et puis tu as remarqué son manège –ses dédoublements de personnalité volontaires. Quel naïf. Quel naïf !, t'es-tu dit. Tu t'es bien fait berner.

Elle s'est bien jouée de toi. Elle se joue de tous en fait –et c'est ce que tu crois, sincèrement. Mais ça fait mal quand-même, d'abandonner. C'est si peu comme toi.

Tu dois la confronter. Parce qu'elle t'ignore et tu n'existes plus parfois et tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Parce que ça fait _un mal de chien_.

Tu as le vague espoir de t'être trompé, peut-être.

Mais elle est là, avec sa bouche en cœur, ses yeux mouillés et ses putains d'excuses –et tu veux la croire, tu le veux vraiment, mais quelque chose s'est brisé…

Tu l'aimais bordel ! Tu l'aimais. Comme ta famille. Plus même. Juste, tellement.

Et sous sa façade d'ange, _malgré_ vos souvenirs et _à cause_ du passé, tu ne vois plus que le dragon.

Et tu te sens trahi.

_-Journal : extrait-_

_Il m'accuse et m'accable et je prends coups sur coups. Je n'arrive même pas à lui répondre convenablement. Bougre, je n'arrive pas à lui répondre tout court. _

_J'ai cette espèce d'énorme boule dans la gorge et aucun mot dans ma tête, juste les siens qui résonnent. Qui m'accusent. Qui m'accablent. Qui énoncent de tristes vérités._

_Et ça m'insupporte de savoir que je l'ai blessé comme ça. Que je le peux._

_Ça me donne un pouvoir et une responsabilité dont je ne veux pas._

-2-

Elle est opportuniste. Elle choisit ses amis avec méticulosité et prend d'eux ce qu'elle prend des inconnus. Elle exploite leur gentillesse et joue la chaleureuse mais ce n'est rien qu'une pièce de maître excellemment bien orchestrée. Et elle ne se rend même pas compte de la cruauté que ça représente pour vous autres.

Elle ne voit que des possibilités et des opportunités. Tu crois même que parfois, elle ne voit même plus les gens susceptibles de les lui offrir.

Et malgré ça, tu l'aimes.

Parce que quand elle te dit 'Je t'aime' tu n'inventes_ pas _cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Et qu'elle est belle quand elle dort et quand elle rit. Et même quand elle pleure.

Le problème, le vrai, c'est que tu ne sais jamais qui elle est. Et tu es fatigué d'apprendre à la supporter, à l'adorer, à la détester. Avec elle, en l'espace d'une soirée, tu peux passer de son prince à son fou et quand tu lui en parleras, elle te dira que tu as rêvé, que tu te fais des idées, que tu es parano, qu'en tous cas, elle n'a pas fait exprès. Voilà. Elle ne fait pas exprès.

Rose, le problème, c'est qu'elle a toujours besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un pour l'inspirer, pour l'intéresser, pour lui apporter quelque chose. Elle n'est jamais contentée. Elle est toujours _à la recherche de_ mais tu doutes qu'elle-même sache de quoi exactement. C'est ce qu'elle dit d'ailleurs. Toujours. _Je ne sais pas. _

Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle veut s'enfuir en fait.

_Elle a peur._ Et là encore, tu crois qu'elle-même ne sait pas vraiment de quoi. Et puis tu te dis que si ça se trouve elle sait, c'est juste que t'as été le seul à être honnête.

_-Journal : extrait-_

_Le monde me fait peur. La vie me fait peur. Elle vous dévore peu à peu et soudain vous êtes morts. _

_Scorpius me fait peur. _

_Parce qu'il sait ce qui me fait mal. Il me connait mieux que quiconque. Et il ose, _il prend la peine_ parce qu'il tient à moi. _

_Il me voit. Qui d'autre voudrait donc accepter que Rose Weasley n'est immaculée ?_

_Mais quand il m'accuse, quand il m'accable, il y a toute cette noirceur qui me bouffe, qui me dévore toute entière… Je ne devrais pas être si étonnée pourtant. C'est connu que les mots de ceux qu'on aime sont ceux qui blessent._

-3-

Tu l'as mise face à la réalité. T'en as plein les reins de ses frasques à la con. T'en as franchement assez de l'attendre des heures à vos rendez-vous et de la voir se planter comme une fleur chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit, la veille de tes examens. T'en as marre de ses visites impromptues, de sa gueule d'ange et de leur putain de condescendance à tous lorsque t'es avec elle, comme si, bon sang, t'étais le grand méchant loup qui allait la bouffer toute crue. T'en as marre qu'elle se foute de toi, tour à tour agrippée à ton bras puis à l'autre bout de la pièce. T'en as marre. Et t'as voulu que ça cesse.

Ça fait 5 mois maintenant que ça a cessé.

C'est libérateur, vraiment de ne plus avoir affaire à elle pendant ces longs mois. Tu peux enfin vivre normalement. Avoir tes heures de sommeil. Réussir tes examens. Avoir rendez-vous avec des filles sans sentir Rose –la rose (pas qu'elle l'aime d'ailleurs, juste qu'elle adorait l'ironie de la chose).

Mais il manque… la folie et l'imprévu. Et t'as du apprendre des sorts de bonne-odeur pour la première fois. Et t'essaies vaguement de te convaincre que ceux qui t'apaisent le mieux, ceux qui te rappellent la maison n'ont _pas_ le doux parfum de rose.

Parce qu'elle ne te manque pas. Ce serait absurde. Vraiment. Après tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait. Tu n'es pas masochiste.

.

T'as reçu un hibou d'elle pour Noël. Tu n'avais jamais reçu _de hibou d'elle_.

_-Journal : extrait-_

_J'ai toujours détesté les confrontations. Je me satisfais parfaitement du silence. Il n'y a pas d'erreur au moins, pas de mot de trop, pas de reproche. Mais comme aurait dit Albus s'il me parlait toujours, il faut crever l'abcès. _

_Il accepte de me voir. Et c'est comme avant. Sauf qu'il y a des non-dits. Et des silences un peu trop longs. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont inconfortables. La dernière fois, il n'y a eu que des cris et des larmes. _

_On parle, je parle, il parle et c'est comme avant et en même temps, pas du tout. Parce qu'il est distant et que ça pue le ressentiment. L'adage infini de la colère contre la douleur. Ça ne marchera pas vraiment. Parce que l'amour, l'amitié, on a beau dire, on n'en tient jamais les rennes. _

_A moi, elles m'échappent toujours._

-4-

Elle utilise tout de toi Rose, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Et puis c'est fini.

Mais quand elle te sourit, t'as beau te répéter qu'elle a un problème… tu te dis qu'elle vaut la peine.

Parce qu'elle est une grande gamine perdue, avec trop de rêves, trop d'attentes, trop d'espoirs et une passion trop grande pour la liberté.

T'essaies de te persuader qu'elle vaut la peine que tu te battes pour elle. La vraie Elle. Pas cette version bizarre qui t'ignore et se joue de toi et que tu ne connais pas. Parce que dans ces moments, tu la détestes. Mais malgré tout, tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'aimer toujours. Parce qu'elle te fascine.

Ça ne devrait pas exister les gens comme elle. Ils sont comme des pieuvres, ils te marquent à vie.

_-Journal : extrait-_

_Sa tare, en somme, c'est d'être trop parfait. Il me fait me sentir incomplète et méchante et _vile_. Parce que je ne cherche qu'à survivre et lui qu'à sauver l'univers._

Au fond, il avait tout à gagner, le fils des méchants. Moi je n'ai jamais eu que_ tout_ à perdre.


End file.
